Things Gakuen Alice characters would never say
by moonliteroses394
Summary: Title says it all. Flames are Highly accepted.Please Enjoy! This is dedicated to my very good friends named Nezumi and Hanada! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me!...please

Chapter one

Mikan – I love it when Natsume calls me polka dots

Natsume –Mikan is so cute! (drools)

Hotaru – I hate blackmailing Ruka-pyon

Ruka- I hate animals…

Narumi- I admit that I'm gay

Sumire- I wish that Natsume would die sooner.

Jinno- I'm going to be nice to everybody I know.

Yuu- I hate helping people out

Reo- I love Alice Academy.

Koko- Ann's hair really pisses me off. I mean, seriously, who has pink hair?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Mikan- I hate my best friend, Hotaru

Natsume- Ruka sucks! He spends too much time with his animals

Hotaru- My inventions are so crappy

Ruka- Mikan is way too stupid

Youichi- I hate Natsume onii-chan and creampuffs

Narumi- My pheromone alice is useless

Sumire- I hate my brother. He's so retarted, I mean, who has purple seaweed hair?!

Jinno- The S.A is my favorite of all classes!

Reo- Narumi is my idol forever!

Yuu- When I grow up, my girlfriend's going to be a crossdresser!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Mikan- Natsume-kun looks like a girl…is he gay?

Natsume- Pink bunnies are my favorite!

Persona- I love to add cute little accessories to my cell phone

Hotaru- I hate being emo. From now on , I 'm going to wear pink frilly dresses.

Ruka- Why did I ever become friends with Natsume? He's too evil

Narumi- I wonder if there's anyone as gay as me.

Youichi- I love Mikan one-chan!

Nonoko- I don't think Yuu is good enough to be Iinchou

Reo- I love wearing pink ribbons in my hair!

Jinno- My wand thingy is retarted. It makes me look like someone from Harry Potter.

Another crappy chapter. Sorry if you think this is crappy. At least my friends liked it.

Please review. Flames are **Highly** accepted. Just poke the purple Go button and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Mikan- I look like a slut in my school uniform

Natsume- I sneak pink things into my dorm at night

Ruka- I wish my personality was colder than Natsume's

Youichi- Why does Mikan one-chan look so pretty?

Narumi- I'm so old! I haven't married and I'm already 20 something!

Reo- I hate the way my voice sounds even though even I'm already a superstar. The people who like my singing must be partially deaf or something.

Jinno- Teaching ids stupid. I should have became a stunt double!

Yuu- …I hate Nonoko…really.

Hotaru- I should always be happy and never hit Mikan with my baka gun again

Koko- Everyone in room 3b are weirdos

Thanks for the people who actually reviewed this. And yes. I know its _very, very_ short. This is the first one I have ever posted. I've done like a bunch but was too lazy too type them up. (I didn't know how either) Review, review !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Mikan- I love the color black. It brings gloom.

Natsume- Bright colors are the best!

Reo- I love…dumb people. (Ok, that was just random)

Jinno- My glasses make me look like a 102- year old man.

Hotaru- I detest dark colors and emo people.

Ruka- Who the hell said I can't cuss?! Ill kill them!

Sumire- I hate Natsume and Ruka. Why the hell did I ever become the president of their

fan club?

Koko- My alice is the worst out of all the alices.

Ann- Sometimes I have a strange urge to whip Koko

Thanks for the people reviewed my piece of crap. (A.k.a. This fanfic) Now just poke the purple button and review! Flames are Highly accepted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Mikan- Ruka is deranged.

Natsume- I think Mikan is _really _smart.

Hotaru- Is grass really blue?

Ruka- Imai's an idiot… most of the time.

Persona- Red and white make pink…I love pink!

Reo- How many pink mini skirts do I own? More than a hundred!

Tsubasa- What kind of crappy name is this? Tsubasa? Its so crappy.

Misaki- Tsubasa's alice is retarded.

Jinno- My students are the best in the world!

Narumi- I should have joined Reo in the AAO a **long** time ago.

Review, review! Oh and if you have any suggestions for this fanfic please let me know. I'm not writing their reactions until I have at least ten chapters. Just poke the purple button!


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone's reaction

Everyone twitched as they read this. Somehow they all seemed really pissed off…

Natsume- Who wrote this?!!!

Me- …uh..me?

Natsume- (forms fireball in his hand and starts chasing me)

Me- (starts running) Aaaagggghhhhh!!!!!

Everyone else- Get her!!!!!

Me- (sigh) oh well, back to the writing board. (Jumps out of computer)

Natsume- Hey, you get back here! (somehow jumps out of the computer too)

Me- Aaaaggggghhh! How the he get in here? (screams while Natsume burns my hair)oh well.

Thanks for the people who reviewed! I'm going to list them right here:

Chimeiteki Ai

Arahi Sakura

RaNma11

Berry smoothie (Thanks Nami)

flame-cherry

XrandomgirlX

Leenstarz and

Sie-sama

Arigatou minna-san!


End file.
